List of The New Wow! Wow! Wubbzy episodes
FYThe revival of the show will be released on Nick Jr. April 12, 2019 In some other main appearances, the character will have a second appearance. Notable episodes will air. Season 1 (2019) #(1) Pilot''' '- Wubbzy and his friends has returned since the events of the original show got canceled by writing a new series and creators (April 12, 2019) #(2-3) '''Finding the Glowing Rainbow Crystal '- Daisy, Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden all go on an adventure to find the Glowing Rainbow Crystal. (April 12, 2019 #(4) Just a Lovely Girl / Locked in the House '''- Daizy finds out that Wubbzy has a crush on her. ; Widget and Wubbzy accidentally get locked in Wubbzy’s house by evil Walden and must find a way to get out and defeat evil Walden once and for all with the help of Walden himself (April 19, 2019) #(5) '''A Song of Three / Moo Moo's Finale of Magic - The Wubb Girlz create a song about their friendship. ; Moo Moo the magician is retiring and puts on his final magic act. (April 26, 2019) #(6) Walden's Buried Treasure / Wubbzy's Current Location - Walden builds a time capsule and when Wubbzy digs in the dirt, he sees it and doesn't know that he's not supposed to open it until a few more years. ; Wubbzy's pals learn that Wubbzy actually lives in the forest. (April 26, 2019) #(7) Breakfast, Brunch and Brinner / An Asteroid Journey into Space - Wubbzy combines breakfast and dinner to create Brinner. ; Wubbzy and Daizy fly into space and try to stop an asteroid from hitting Wuzzleberg (April 27, 2019) #(8) Dancing with Daizy / Advancing the Gym Class - Daizy decides to take ballet lessons with Madame Zabinga. ; Wubbzy goes to an advanced school where he gets a report card, he decides to show it to his friends (including Daisy). Note 1: Widget and Walden do not appear in 'Advancing the Gym Class'. Note 2: Dancing with Daizy is also a spin-off of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! which airs every day after Little Bear on Nick Jr. and Noggin. (April 27, 2019) #(9) A Witchy Story / Great Fall Marathon - An evil witch is stealing everyone's Halloween candy and Wubbzy must find a way to stop her. ; Walden wins the Fall Marathon, making Wubbzy jealous because of his own loss. (April 30, 2019) #(10) Wubbzy's & Daizy's Time Travel Adventure '- Wubbzy and Daizy find a time mashine and take on a trip to the future, where fun and adventure awaits them. Note: this episode marks the first 2 hour special for a wow wow wubbzy episode. (April 30, 2019) #(11) '''Kickity Kick Ball Day / Daisy and the Creepy Forest '- Wubbzy and Daizy bring lots of colorful Kickity Kick Balls and play with their friends at the park. ; Wubbzy and his friends go to a dark creepy forest, but Daizy is too scared to enter it. (May 1, 2019) #(12) '''Stuck on the Back / The Wishing Well - Wubbzy and Daizy accidently get glued on their backs. ; After seeing a shooting star, Wubbzy and his friends wish for one in every night so they get an endless amount of wishes. (May 7, 2019) #(13) Wubbzy's Perfect Holiday - Wubbzy wants to plan the perfect holiday party, but when things don't go the way he has planned, he gets upset about it. (May 7, 2019) #(14) Who's That Boy? - Wubbzy meets Jack the Raccoon at the park. (May 10, 2019) #(15) The Big Bully / Where's My Kickety Kick Ball? - A playground bully constantly picks on Daisy, so Wubbzy must protect her by defending her and talking to the teacher about what happened to Daisy. ; Wubbzy loses his favourite Kickety Kick Ball, so he and his friends must find his kicety kick ball before someone else takes it and keeps it forever. (May 17, 2019) #(16) The Magic Carpet / Sports Competition - Wubbzy finds a magic carpet in his closet, taking a ride with his friends above Wuzzleburg. ; Wubbzy and his friends compete in a sports competition. (May 17, 2019) #(17) Odd One Out / A Sunsational Surprise - After watching Jack and Wubbzy are having fun and joking around, Daizy gets upset thinking that they don't want to play with her anymore. ; Everyone in Wuzzleburg is trying to keep out of the blazing sun. (May 24, 2019) #(18) Happy Birthday, Daizy! / Bad Boy Wubbzy - Jack accidentally breaks Daizy's birthday present after triping over a stone. ; Wubbzy becomes cursed and turns into a bad guy, now it's up to Widget, Walden, Daizy and Jack to bring him back. (May 24, 2019) #(19) Fight to the Finish ''' - In this 2 hour special, Wubbzy and his friends take on various challenges to keep Wuzzleburg from danger, from Mt Fizzy Pop erupting green goo to stopping a dark vortex from swallowing everything in its path. (May 24, 2019) Season 2 (2019) # (20) '''Friendship Over / Magnet Madness - Wubbzy and Jack fall out after Wubbzy accidentally breaks Jack's new game console. ; Wubbzy starts to play with magnets, but when he ends up getting obsessed with them, his friends must find a way to rip him out of it. # (21) The Ghost of Wuzzlewood - Wubbzy and friends go back to Wuzzlewood to have more fun, but they hear rumors about Wuzzlewood being haunted. They check every building, but don't find a ghost anywhere. However, a real ghost appears unknowingly and scares everyone out of Wuzzlewood. What should Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy and Jack do? #(22) Wubbzy's Broken Foot / Wubbzy and the Beanstalk '''- Wubbzy brakes his foot after falling down the stairs in Waldens house. ; Wubbzy climbs up a beanstalk that magically grew in his garden. '''Note: Walden does not appear in 'Wubbzy's Broken Foot'. #(23) Wubbzy and the Leaning Tower of Wuzzleburg / Jack's First Day of School - Wubbzy, Jack, and Daizy lose their way through the Leaning Tower of Wuzzleburg. ; Jack gets nervous about his first day of school. #(24) Who're Those Creatures? / Gidget Returns '- Wubbzy meets Andy the Penguin and HooHoo the Owl. ; Widget brings Gidget back, but HooHoo has an irrational fear of robots. #(25) '''The Wuzzlewood Song / The Wuzzlewood Dance Recital '- When the Wubb Girlz get into a fight over ideas for a new song and break up, Wubbzy and the others must find a way to bring them back together. ; The group participate in a dance recital. #(26) 'Bring Andy Back! / Four Boys and a Baby '- Wubbzy and his friends must bring Andy to the hospital when he catches a horrible sickness. ; Wubbzy, Jack, Andy, and HooHoo take care of Ms Appletree's newborn while she's away. '''Note: Widget, Walden and Daizy do not appear in 'Four Boys and a Baby'. #(27) Power Play / Detective Walden '''- Everyone in Wuzzleburg tries a new drink that makes them strong. ; Walden becomes a detective to find HooHoo's baseball. '''Note: Widget does not appear in 'Detective Walden'. #(28) The Big Surprise / Walden's Birthday Party '- Wubbzy, Daizy, Andy, Jack, and HooHoo plan a Thank-You-Party for Walden and Widget. ; Walden is having a birthday party at his house, but he accidentally invites a hyper Wubbzy. #(29) '''W-w-wet W-W-Wubbzy / A Visit to Cake Town '- Wubbzy, Andy, Jack, and HooHoo wake up to a wet spot on their beds. ; Wubbzy and his friends visit Cake Town. #(30) 'The King of Wuzzleburg '- The king of Wuzzleburg comes to town. #(31) 'The Wuzzleburg Talent Show / Jack the Chef '- When a talent show is hosting in Wuzzleburg, HooHoo has to overcome his fear of public speaking to sing a song about his friends. ; Jack wants to learn from Chef Fritz how to be a chef. # (32) 'Wubbzy's Epic Yarn (Movie 3) '- A wicked wizard appears in Wuzzleburg, turning everything into yarn. Now it's up to Wubbzy and his pals to stop the whole madness. Note:' This movie is a spoof of 'Kirby's Epic Yarn'. #(33) '''The Substitute Teacher / The Two Wubbzys '- Captain Wonderpants fills in for Ms Appletree. ; Widget accidentally creates an evil clone of Wubbzy who wreaks everything in its sight, and everyone blames the real Wubbzy for the damage. #(34) Wake Up, Wubbzy! / The Grand Prix '''- Wubbzy falls into a sleeping spell, and Jack, Andy, and HooHoo must try to wake him up. ; Andy, Jack, and HooHoo get so angry with each other, they decide to compete against in a grand prix. #(35) The Spooky Party / The Haunted Mansion '- HooHoo, Jack, and Andy play scary pranks on everyone in the Halloween party. Wubbzy tries to get them back after everyone gets angry with them. ; Daizy and Jack lose their way through a mansion. #(36) '''Wubbzy-Noia! '- Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Jack, Andy, and HooHoo are paralyzed with their greatest fears. #(37)' The Five Heroes of Wuzzleburg / The Wow Wow Wubbzy Inn '- After protecting Wuzzleburg from a rampaging monster, Wubbzy, Daizy, Jack, Andy, and HooHoo become heroes of the town. ; Wubbzy turns the Wubb Club into a bed and breakfast, but things take a turn for the worst when Jack invites college students, causing havoc in the club. # (38) The Wedding '- Wubbzy, Jack, Andy, and HooHoo try to fix the Wubb Mobile after it brakes down on their way to a wedding. # (39) '''The House of Vampires '- Wubbzy, Jack, Andy and HooHoo agree to take care of Ms Appletree's house while she's away, but it gets worse for the boys when a group of vicious vampire bats trap them in Ms Appletree's bathroom where they're stuck for most of the night. Season 3 #(40) 'Wubbzy and Sweet / The Art of the Brains '- Jack bets that Wubbzy can't go through a whole day without sweets, while Wubbzy bets that Jack can't go through a whole day without video games. ; Wubbzy tries to become smart like Walden. #(41) 'The Blue Island / Jack and the Crew '- After hearing the legend of the Blue Island, Wubbzy tries to find it, but his friends say that it's only a legend. ; Jack sneaks out of his house and joins a group of wild raccoons. #(42) 'Owl does It / The Blooey Blues Returns '- HooHoo tries to be like a proper owl. ; Widget gets the Blooey Blues again after she failes trying to rebuild the Wubb Mobile. #(43) Zoo-Napped / Blacked Out '- Jack, Andy, and HooHoo are taken to the zoo after being mistaken for real animals. ; A Black Out occurs in Wuzzleburg causing everyone to lose consciousness. #(44) '''Last Day of School / The Nursery Caretakers '- Wubbzy feels sad that it's the last day of school. ; Wubbzy and Jack are the nursery caretakers, but neither of them likes the job. #(45) All Splashed Up '- HooHoo makes his paintings come to life. #(46) '''My Robot! '- Wubbzy and Jack fight over a toy they brought together. #(47) 'Feel the Owl Keen '- HooHoo gets a bad case of Silly-itis. #(48) 'My Favorite Hero '- Wubbzy, Jack, Andy, and HooHoo go into training to become like their favorite superhero, Captain Wonderpants. #(49) 'HooHoo's Dilemma '- Walden's sister comes to town and HooHoo is having a hard time getting to know her. #(50) '''Not You at All - Wubbzy can't seem to stop thinking about Walden and Widget's argument that happened earlier, and ends up going insane. So Wubbzy has to find a way to get his friends back together again and to aplo to each other. #(51) A Wuzzleburg Wedding '- Mayor Woozle is getting married but Wubbzy suspects his bride is evil. #(52) '''The Arrival of my Siblings '/ 'Get that Ghost! '- Wubbzy's brother and sister come to town. ; A ghost escapes from a haunted house. #(53) '''First Time We've Met - Andy, Jack, and HooHoo talk about how they first met each other. #(54) Escape from Camp Creepy '- Andy, Jack, HooHoo, and Wubbzy find out that their camp site is haunted. #(55) 'Let's Prank! / My Best Birthday! - A fun evening of playing pranks turns into a night of chaos. ; Andy wants to invite everyone in Wuzzleburg to his birthday party, but not everyone comes. #(56) Tough Moments - Jack struggles to cope with the separation of his parents. #(57) The New Child '/ 'My New Little Sibling '- Wubbzy's mother is having a baby. ; Wubbzy meets his new baby brother, Zaggy. #(58) '''Oh, My! '- Widget and Walden get into another a fight, which causes Wubbzy and Daizy frustration. So Wubbzy and Daisy must end their fighting and argument and Widget and Walden must apologize to each other. #(59) 'Too Many Memories '- A terrible accident causes misery for everyone in Wuzzleberg. #(60) [[So Are We|'''So Are We]] - At school, Wubbzy sits on his Kickety Kick Ball, the students deflate it then pump it up until it pops. Movies *The Wubb Paris (2003) DVD and VHS Disney Release * The Wubb Paris (2004 DVD) * The Wubb Paris (2004 VHS) Category:Images